


Wake Up Call

by sarken



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay calls Sharon. Brenda suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> "Sharon and Clay are without a doubt the broiest of bro's," [darthraydor](http://darthraydor.tumblr.com) said to me.
> 
> Why, yes. Yes, they are.

Brenda is pretty sure she's getting a preview of hell the Sunday her phone rings at 8 a.m., interrupting some quality naked time with Sharon.

At least, Brenda  _thinks_  it's her phone when she grabs it off the nightstand and sees Clay's name on the caller ID. "Daddy, it's  _early_ ," she whines, which is also what she said to Sharon twenty-five minutes ago. Minus the  _daddy_ , of course.

"Brenda Leigh?" Clay sounds confused, and that confuses -- and worries -- Brenda. This living-on-the-other-side-of-the-country-from-your-only-parent thing is a little more stressful than she likes.

"Yes, Daddy, it's me," she says.

There's silence on the other end of the line, and then Clay says, "Well, what in creation are you doing answering Sharon's phone at this hour?"

Brenda's mouth falls open, and she jerks the phone away from her ear to look at it. Sure enough, it's Sharon's. And when she looks to the left, Sharon is smirking. Not just smirking, but holding out her hand for the phone.

Brenda's no fool. She hands that hot potato right off to Sharon. Let  _her_  explain to Clay just what they're doing together at eight o'clock on a Sunday. Serves her right for getting all buddy-buddy with Clay.

"Good morning," Sharon says, in that very warm, cordial voice of hers, and Brenda spends the better part of ten minutes listening in abject horror as her girlfriend -- her  _girlfriend_ , who is sitting there with morning-after sex hair, naked but for the sheet covering her lap -- makes plans to go to a Dodger game  _with her father_  on his impending visit. And  _of course_  he can stop by Major Crimes and see everyone. And, oh,  _yes_ , she'd  _love_  to go out to dinner, but, really, he has to let it be her treat.

When the conversation progresses from making plans to shooting the shit, Brenda flops over with a dramatic groan and puts the pillow over her face. It muffles the noise a little, and she pulls it down more firmly, hoping she'll get lucky and smother herself, but Sharon gets wise and tries to pull it away. She only has one hand, though, and as strong as her fingers are, Brenda definitely has the advantage.

"Unfortunately, Clay, I'm afraid I'll have to cut our conversation short," Brenda hears Sharon say through the overstuffed down pillow. "I promised your daughter breakfast, and you know how -- yes, exactly. I can call you back this evening, though. All right. Bye-bye."

The pillow is yanked unceremoniously from Brenda's face, and she scowls at Sharon, who is leaning over her. "Breakfast?"

Sharon smiles and hums. "Of a sort." She has the nerve to trace a finger along the curve of Brenda's breast.

The scowl gets harder to maintain. "I swear Daddy's flying out here just to see you." She pouts as she grabs Sharon's hand, brings it to her mouth to give the knuckles a kiss. "It'll kill him right dead if he ever finds out about this."

Sharon laughs as she pulls her hand away and slips it back under the sheet. "He knows as much as he wants to about our sleepovers." She nuzzles Brenda's neck and nips at her ear. "I think he's pretty sure we sit around telling ghost stories and braiding each other's hair."

"Mmm." Brenda scratches her nails lightly down Sharon's arm as Sharon's hand travels up her leg. "Can't see you in pigtails, but you  _do_  give me goosebumps."

Sharon grins and ducks down for a kiss, her hair falling around them to filter out the morning sun.


End file.
